Pureblood
In the Pureblood bloodline, they are known for being the most aristocratic royals imagine: half of the purebloods are demons, half of the purebloods are just mere humans, and the rest are just vampires who see themselves as most wanted. They are known to turn other humans into a normal vampire or a Level E, so they can try to destroy the Legendblood heritage and bloodline so they can be the most rememberable bloodline of them all. For Purebloods, they have a tendency to intermarry in their family or marry their extra to another of their kind to be the better blood. Purebloods have different kinds of love they have with others that they sometimes hold a grudge, but they never show heartless deeds to their family and friends, just filling all the people's hearts with attention, but the ones who are powerful than them are their rulers, Legendbloods. Pureblood Kingdom A pureblood family rules as who they are as, lords and ladies, and they sometimes reside in a campus called Cross Academy, where humans, aristocrats, and pureblood go; To purebloods, they don't care a single thing about whether or not to care about Legendbloods or not, they always envy and craved for attention that the Legendblood people have that they don't. Cross Academy has only a few rules, but they are applied to be only that of the aristocrats and the purebloods to behave and stay hidden from the humans. Unlike legendbloods, who are loved by humans and to creatures, they have to stay hidden and keep their blood alive. Purebloods Rulers The pureblood live in a town close to Cross Academy as Lords and Ladies, and once the pureblood dies, there is only one way to revive them: Reviving them by giving them another pureblood's blood. For their heritage, they all go after the Garcia royal-rebel family to persuade them to give them their hands in marriage, or just to simply kill them and take their right as powerful ruler. These are their rulers of the Purebloods heritage one by one: # Gabriel Kutaru - Pureblood Human of the Pureblood Lineage #* Married Evangeline Garcia (a Loveblood) and gave her a son #** King Kendall Issac Nathaniel Gabriel Garcia (King Garcia) is his son #* Remarried Jasmine after Evangeline passed and King Garcia ran away #** Gabriel Kutaru, Jr. is his son and King Garcia's half brother #*** Married a Vampire and had a Shuzen son, Issa # Berajin Kain - Pureblood Demon of the Pureblood Lineage #* Married his sister, Karina Kain, and had triplets #** The triplets were two sons and one daughter #*** The 1st triplet, the first boy, was named Carlos Kain #*** The 2nd triplet, the second boy, was named Kendall Kain #*** The 3rd triplet, the only girl, was named Cordelia Kain #**** Married Karlheinz, the Vampire King # Kaname Kuran - Pureblood Vampire of the Pureblood Lineage #* Ancestor of the New Kuran Family #** Resurrected by his descendent, Rido Kuran #** Raised by Haruka and Juri Kuran #** Yuki and Kaname are the only two alive Pureblood Current Children The Pureblood race is dying because the Aristocrats wanted to be the only one to gain all the power and royal status to be allies with the Legendbloods they so richly they deserve. But the thing is, Legendbloods are still loved by all who meet them while their kind are long forgotten and decide to take extreme measures and tasks to ensure that they try to get the Legend Bloods to stay extinct and stay as history. For Gabriel and Berajin, they never cared about killing the Legendblood because they believed that they wanted to be respectful and be their for them; they already know that their kind kills and the legendblood bloodline saves and revive the sick, so they intend to follow the heritage too. But, since Purebloods have been finding a way for them to kill the last of the Legendbloods, Kaname Kuran has been passing that knowledge to his children and so forth to make sure they get rid of their hated rival once and for all. The current Pureblood Children are here on this list: # Ayato Sakamaki - Mother was the daughter of Berajin Kain # Kanato Sakamaki - Mother was the daughter of Berajin Kain # Laito Sakamaki - Mother was the daughter of Berajin Kain # Kaname Kuran - Is the Ancestor of the Kuran Family # Yuki Cross-Kuran - Ancestor was the first Kaname Kuran # Moka Akashiya - Ancestor was Gabriel Kutaru # Kokoa Shuzen - Ancestor was Gabriel Kutaru Gallery of purebloods